This invention relates to prosthetic devices for persons whose fingers are wholly or partially paralyzed but who are able to move their arms. In the past, prosthetic devices have been made for such persons to enable them to hold and to use common implements such as combs, forks, and the like. One such prosthetic device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,160 to Nelson. Other prosthetic devices for persons with missing hands or fingers are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Darrance 953,821 Lux 2,561,523 Ameline 2,666,928 Saverino 3,434,163 Perex 3,490,078
This invention is directed to better prosthetic devices and has as its principal object to provide a prosthetic device which is simpler, less expensive, and more effective than those heretofore known. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the description herein.